Pillow Fight
by Delirious-Comfort
Summary: Emma just wants to have a pillow fight with Regina. Or four times Emma tries to have a pillow fight with Regina and gets ignored and the one time she doesn't.


She'd seen the video on her social media and thought it was hilarious. Something she wanted to try out in Storybrooke now that their demon days were over. Well, demon days had never really been a thing. But it had been a while since their last 'baddy' had attacked and honestly? It was boring as all hell. Even actual hell had been more fun than her days now.

She'd not so subtly complained to Mary Margaret about her pillows being entirely too soft and how she'd love two new ones. That's what parents were good for as well; spending money she didn't want to spend. It had taken Snow a good three hours before two brand new pillows lay on Emma's bed and she was ecstatic about it.

When she woke up the next morning, she'd stuffed the pillows in a bag and brought them to work with her with the full intention of starting a pillow fight with David as soon as he'd arrive for his midday shift.

She hadn't counted on Ruby being so fucking good at pillow fighting that within a minute the first pillow was destroyed and all there was left was a bunch of feathers slowly floating to the ground and Ruby looking at it with an apologetic look on her face.

"You're banned from ever pillow fighting me again," Emma said, hunched over trying to catch her breath.

The pillow was replaced by Ruby, which had somewhat made up for it, and when David arrived, she'd thrown him the pillow.

"What's this?"

"Don't talk," she growled. "Fight me."

Another thing she wasn't quite prepared for was the fact that David was perhaps even more competitive than she and she was eternally thankful that the video hadn't been one of sword fighting because she surely would've lost. Again.

No, what she needed was a worthy competitor who was on equal footing with her. That meant half the town was already out.

The ideal competitor came to her when a cloud of purple smoke announced the arrival of Henry's other mother. David had just left to pick up some dinner and she had only ten minutes left until the end of her shift.

As soon as Regina opened her mouth, Emma threw a pillow at her, which she didn't catch.

 _Disappointing._

"What on earth do you think you're doing, Miss Swan."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Em-ma." Regina rolled her eyes. It was a classic move really. As was what she was about to do. "Pick up the pillow."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Pick up the pillow, Regina."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I won't indulge in your silly games, Em-ma."

Before Emma could have her 'aha you said my name' moment, Regina had disappeared, and she was left wondering why the woman had shown up in the first place. Not that it mattered, she was determined to get Regina to pillow fight her, no matter what it took.

* * *

Her next opportunity came three weeks later, which honestly had been entirely too long, but when harpies showed up in Storybrooke, she didn't think a pillow would do the job of destroying them. Although, if it could have, it would've been totally epic.

By now she had learned how to make the pillows materialize without her having to bring them with her everywhere. With a quick wave, a pillow appeared in each fist and she grinned.

"Not this again."

"Oh yes. This again."

"I won't fight you."

"You fight me all the time, Regina. Now grab the pillow."

She held out her hand and waited. All Regina had to do was reach out and grab it. It really wasn't all that hard. But nothing with Regina was ever easy and neither was this.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm a queen and a bit more refined than that."

"Nope," Emma shook her head. "You've already used that one on a different occasion. It no longer counts. You need a new excuse, or you need to fight me."

Regina squinted her eyes. "Why it is so important to you that I fight you?"

"Because it's fun."

"Is it?" Regina scoffed. "Fun has a different meaning in my dictionary."

Emma sighed. "Grab the damn pillow." She threw it at the woman and waited. Absolutely sure that Regina would give in this time.

"I could think of three other things that would be more fun than us having a pillow fight."

 _Well. I'm intrigued._ "Not interested," she said, hoping Regina wouldn't catch onto the lie. Not that she could ever be so lucky.

"Really?"

Emma nodded. "Yup. Absolutely hundred percent sure." She swallowed thickly when Regina stepped closer to her.

"You know Henry is already asleep."

"Fight me."

"And we could soundproof the entire house."

" _Fight_ me." Her eyes grew wide as Regina took another step closer and started unbuttoning the button that was already straining so much. Well, no longer. As it popped open, so did Emma's mouth.

"Fuck me."

"Oh," Regina laughed. "I intend to."

 _Shit. Regina one, Emma zero._

* * *

"Why won't your mom pillow fight me?"

Henry shrugged. "Dunno."

"Don't eat with your mouth full."

"Don't ask me questions when I'm eating."

Her son was growing up to be exactly like her and she was sure that it wasn't a positive thing, still she laughed and shoved his shoulder with her hand.

"Seriously, though. Why won't she? Did you never pillow fight her?"

"Don't think so, no. It doesn't really seem to be mom's thing. Why are you so intent on making her fight you? I thought you gays were getting along?"

"Gays?!"

"Guys!"

"Right." Emma frowned. As far as she was aware Henry wasn't exactly up-to-date with her and Regina's current situation. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she knew what the hell was going on with them. They had spent one night together and while it was fun and good, _oh so good_ , it hadn't repeated itself yet.

"I don't want to fight, fight her. I just want to pillow fight her. It's fun."

"But not mom's kind of fun."

"Well, it should be."

"Maybe you should enchant the pillows and have a magical pillow fight."

Emma looked up. "Kid, you're brilliant. Brilliant I tell you!" She kissed him on the forehead and ran out of Granny's diner.

Enchanting the pillows wasn't all that hard, she was getting better at using her magic and before she knew it, the pillows were floating and when she swatted her hand, one pillow landed on top of the other.

"Success."

Within minutes she stood outside of Regina's office. It was now or never.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you. She said no visitors."

She looked at Regina's assistant and grinned. "I don't really follow the rules."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nodding, she opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Letting her magic do the work, one of the pillows floated over to Regina who looked... _so unimpressed?_

"Fight me."

"Not this again, Miss Swan."

"Every time you call me Miss Swan, you owe me a hundred dollars."

"Don't think so, but nice try."

"Fight me. I've enchanted them. You don't even have to work for it," Emma said. "Just wave your hand."

Regina did, and Emma screamed as she found herself laying soaked in the water under the Troll bridge.

"Goddamnit."

* * *

Emma was sure today would be the day she would get the Mayor to fight her. With pillows. Persistence had to count for something, right? Henry had just left for a fishing trip with David and she knew Regina would find it hard to deal with, even if the trips were a regular thing these days.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Well, sort of patiently. Okay, she wasn't patient at all. She hopped from one foot to other as her knocking grew louder until a disgruntled voice was heard before the door opened.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

Regina didn't say anything but allowed her to walk past.

Emma could practically hear her own heartbeat and she hoped that Regina didn't have super hearing. It would be embarrassing.

"Why are you here?"

Clearing her throat, she looked up and said, "Madam Mayor, I've come to proposition you."

Regina laughed. "You want to have sex?"

"W-what?" Emma stammered. "No! Well, I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat session because I really liked that, but I think before we do that again, I should take you on a date."

"A date?"

"Ever been on one?"

"Of course."

"Alright, so I'll pick you up tomorrow for our date."

"I didn't say I'd go on a date with you."

"Will you, though?"

"Fine."

"Then fight me."

"What?"

Emma grinned. "Now that I know you want to go on a date with me, I'll agree on one condition. Fight me." She waved her hand and smiled when Regina took the pillow from her.

"Why are you so insistent on us fighting it out with pillows?"

"Because it's _fun_. I keep telling you that. And you won't know until you try."

"Who says I've never fought anyone with a pillow before?"

"If you had, you wouldn't constantly insist on not fighting me."

Regina huffed. "Your logic is flawed."

"I don't think so. I think I'm completely right. Have you ever had a pillow fight, Regina?"

The answer didn't come for a while, but when Regina's mouth opened she knew exactly what her answer would be.

"I suppose not."

"Then fight me."

"No."

Honestly, Emma was growing entirely frustrated with Regina constantly shooting her down. They seemed to repeat this with every little thing in their lives and she just didn't understand.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing, alright?"

Emma frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know _how_."

"Okay. That's easily fixed." She grabbed Regina by the hand and sat them both down on the couch. They didn't fight that day, but Emma showed Regina every pillow fight video she could find on YouTube and when Regina grew tired, she fell asleep on Emma's shoulder and perhaps, just maybe - that was even better than having an actual pillow fight.

* * *

Three years had passed.

Three years of Emma having a pillow fight with everyone but Regina. She didn't want to force her and seeing Regina's embarrassment over not knowing _how_ to was enough for her to no longer push the matter.

So, she had fought Mary Margaret who cried when the zipper of Emma's pillow hit her in the eye.

She had fought little Neal who just sucked at pillow fighting, but loved it so much, she indulged him at every moment.

She had fought Ruby, who had begged and begged for a rematch, and banned her once more when she transformed into a wolf and destroyed the pillow with her bare teeth.

She had fought Henry who was surprisingly good, and she wondered if David had been secretly giving him lessons.

She had was completely blindsided by Granny who hit her with a pillow before serving her a bear claw.

She had fought Maleficent who quickly stole both pillows and took off into the sky, dropping them from a great height onto her head, which give her a headache for three days. Regina had soothed her, kissed her, hugged her and before long they were dating. Maleficent had been a favorite pillow fighter ever.

She had tried to fight Grumpy, who took one swung at her with such an aggressive look on his face, that she had took off and refused to fight him ever again.

And now it was her wedding day. Her actual, goddamn, wedding day. She was standing on top of a terrace which had transformed into a wedding venue by Snow who had done an exceptional job.

Regina stood opposite of her looking gorgeous and she still didn't understand how she had come to be so lucky.

She held onto Regina's hand as she said her vows and spoke of love, of fights that didn't include pillows and how far they'd come. She spoke of Henry who looked so happy, it made her even more happy, which she didn't think was possible. She spoke of the enchanted forest and Regina's battles with the forces of evil and how she wouldn't just marry Regina, she'd marry the Evil Queen too and Regina had cried which had made her cry too.

And then it was Regina's turn. She didn't think she'd survive whatever Regina was about to say.

"Miss Swan."

"Really?"

Regina grinned and looked sideways at Henry and nodded.

Before Emma knew what was happening, Henry handed them both a pillow and stuck his tongue out at Emma before quickly sitting down again.

Regina assumed a stance that made Emma both laugh and cry. "Fight me," she said.

And she did.


End file.
